Laugh In The Snow
by carverwords19
Summary: Biarkan mereka semua tahu seperti apa rasanya tertawa lepas di bawah naungan langit yang bermandikan rintiknya butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dengan kedamaian surga..


Disclaimer : Always belong to Aoyama Gosho, and 'Still Into You' by Paramore.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, rate T, ONE SHOT, ConAi pair dan HAIBARA AI's POV.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tawa Dalam Salju <em>

Malam yang mencekam. Di luar angin menderu menakutkan dan air hujan menyiram jendela dengan kerasnya.

Aku dan Conan duduk di depan perapian. Kaki kami terjulur ke dekat nyala api yang ceria. Sebuah meja kecil memisahkan kami. Disebelahku ada minuman hangat, semacam teh hitam yang baru saja kuseduh dengan gula sedangkan di sebelah Conan terhidang secangkir coklat kental di cangkir keramik merah muda itu sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Kami hanyut dalam keheningan malam yang menyelimuti ruangan ini dalam sekejab. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa begitu canggung untuk dibicarakan. Dan hal yang bisa dikatakan sebagai obrolan basa-basi terasa begitu mengganjal di tenggorokan kami.

Lihatlah ia sekarang, sudah semakin besar rupanya. Terakhir kami berpisah sewaktu di bandara setelah ia dengan bersikeras akan mengantar kepergianku ke New York. Aku tahu, waktu itu usia kami memang masih dikatakan muda tapi usia kami yang sebenarnya adalah sama-sama berkepala dua.

Conan berkata kepada ku jika ia sudah mulai muak dengan antidote yang tengah aku buat itu. Ia juga berkata padaku jika ia ingin seperti ini saja. Aku yakin itu adalah jenis kebohongan yang sempurna. Atau ada hal lain yang menggangu pikirannya?

Ternyata, ia ingin mencoba untuk menjalani hidup baru, dan tentu saja pengalaman baru dengan tubuh 'baru'nya itu.

Ia bahkan sekarang sedang menatapku seakan ia kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah aku termasuk hal yang hilang dari dirinya?

Kau salah. Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Ran di hatinya. Kau hanya sebatas teman kerja yang sangat loyal dan tentu saja akan terus seperti itu, bukan?

Api di tungku perapian semakin bergerak-gerak dengan indah. Kuperhatikan gerakannya hingga aku tak sadar jika ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundak ku pelan. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa kabar? Apa kau tidak kedinginan selama di New York?"

Dan dengan keagungan Tuhan, suara Conan telah berubah menjadi sangat merdu. Menurutku suaranya bukan lagi seperti anak kecil yang biasanya ia dengar dulu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Aku tersipu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya. Mencoba sedikit memalingkan wajahku agar ia tidak melihat aku yang sedang tersenyum karenanya.

Kedinginan bahkan sama sekali tidak mengusik ku kapan pun itu hadir. Bagiku, kedinginan itu datang jika aku tidak bisa melihat pemuda yang berada di hadapanku ini tidak bernyawa.

"Kau tahu itu bukanlah kalimat yang pantas diucapkan, Kudo-kun?" aku tersenyum kecil untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugup yang hadir.

Conan tertawa sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang hari demi hari semakin putih dan rapi. Entah kapan kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Manik biru safirnya begitu menyelam dalam ingatanku. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa aneh yang kini semakin menyeruak kasar.

"Aku merindukanmu, Haibara." manik biru safirnya berkilat dengan tegas. Aku sampai harus menahan napasku yang terhambat di tenggorokan, ditambah melihat ia berlutut di hadapanku.

Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya jika ia tahu bahwa aku juga sangat merindukannya? Apa ia akan segera menjadikan aku menjadi miliknya? Ataukah itu hanya sebatas rindu akan teman partner yang sudah lama ditinggalkan?

Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan.

Mencoba menyingkirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh itu dari dalam kepalaku dan menatap pemuda berambut berantakan itu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku juga Kudo-kun." kataku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku tahu tingkat gengsiku akan hal-hal seperti ini masih dipertanyakan. Di sisi lain aku ingin ia mengetahui bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan lebih dari yang ia bisa bayangkan.

Tetapi di sisi lain, aku tidak mau ia mengetahuinya karena jawaban akhirnya pastilah menyakitkan.

"Benarkah? Apa kau disana.. maksudku, kau.."

"Apa?" sahutku dengan sarkatis. Pemuda ini, apa ia tidak pernah bosan membuat ku mati penasaran terus?

"Apa kau sudah memiliki.. kekasih?" kulihat ia sedikit menyembunyikan semburat merah halus di pipinya.

Aku mencoba untuk menjahilinya. Dengan setengah bercanda aku bertanya, "Memang jika aku sudah punya kekasih orang New York.. mengapa?"

Conan mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Tak kusangka ia sampai seperti itu terkejutnya. Tapi, bukankah ia seharusnya ikut senang ya dengan partnernya yang kini sudah ada kemajuan? Kataku berbohong dalam hati.

"Tenanglah aku hanya bercanda," ucapku akhirnya, –heran dengan tingkahnya itu.

Ia berdiri menuju jendela yang terletak di sebelah perapian, ku raih cangkir yang berada di sebelahku, sesekali ku hirup aromanya dan ku minum sebentar. Aku akhirnya ikut berdiri dan berada tidak jauh darinya, mungkin hanya beberapa centi.

"Hari ini, hujan yang terakhir. Besok mungkin salju akan datang," Conan berbicara setengah berbisik ke arahku.

Karena yakin masih ada kalimat yang akan diucapkan kembali oleh pemuda itu, aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Aku sebenarnya suka pada salju. Mereka itu sempurna, bahkan jika ditinjau dari ilmu pengetahuan, salju memilik beragam pola yang membuatnya semakin unik." matanya bergerak turun mengikuti kemana air hujan yang jatuh di jendela.

"Jadi.. intinya, kau mencintai salju bukan?" kataku sembari memutar bola mataku.

"Begitulah, terlebih ada suatu kenangan yang membuat kata 'salju' berarti banyak untukku." pernyataan Conan membuatku menoleh padanya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku singkat.

"Aku pernah melihat seorang gadis, ––dulu sekali dan samar-samar karena ia sedang berada di antara banyaknya butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Ia sangat cantik. Aku yakin ia bukan berasal dari sini," ia menjelaskan tanpa mempedulikan tatapanku yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tahu jika itu adalah gadis dan.. cantik?" aku meragukan penglihatannya sekarang juga.

"Itu adalah naluri setiap lelaki yang bisa menentukan gadis itu cantik atau tidak. Kau pun, jika aku jelaskan tidak akan mengerti," sahutnya agak sedikit ketus dan melihatku lewat ujung matanya.

"Jadi, ini semacam curhatan konyol seorang pemuda yang seharusnya sudah sanggup menikah, kah? Atau hanya gurauan singkat yang membuatku menjadi mati penasaran?" kataku sarkatis.

"Oi, oi! Kau meracau Haibara, aku tidak bilang jika aku sedang curhat." Ucapnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

Aku berbalik menatapnya tajam. "Mengapa kau bisa menjadi sefiksi ini? Dongeng apa yang telah meracunimu?"

"Hah?" ia menatapku heran. Kemudian berkata, "kau tidak tahu _sih_, aku itu tadi sedang tidak bermimpi. Aku benar-benar melihatnya _kok_," katanya singkat.

"_Well_, itu mungkin saja Ran." aku sebisa mungkin menahan sesak yang menghambat jalannya udara di paru-paruku.

"Itu tidak mungkin dia, Haibara. Dia sudah pergi dan tinggal di luar kota. Ia begitu yakin jika Shinichi sudah tidak ada dan aku hanya dianggap adik sendiri olehnya," ada nada yang begitu merindu tanpa ia sadari dan aku bisa merasakannya.

Karena aku sedang malas mendengarkan nama itu lebih lama bergema di ruangan ini, maka aku segera mengganti topik lain. Dan seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya barusan. Itu membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah, jadi manusia dari surga itu siapa menurutmu? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" kataku akhirnya.

Ia diam sejenak. Kuperhatikan caranya berpikir. _God.._ ia bahkan masih sama seperti dulu. Gaya yang sangat paling aku rindukan. Entah kenapa, hal kecil seperti ini sungguh dapat membuat lututku lemas. Sungguh, ia terlalu tampan malam ini.

Kelopaknya terbuka, dan ia _nyengir_. "Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat sepertimu. Iya, seratus persen mirip seperti kau."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku sembari mencibirnya, "Aneh, kau bilang mirip seperti aku. Berarti bukan aku, bodoh!"

Aku menjitak kepalanya keras. Terserah itu sakit atau tidak. Tapi, sejurus kemudian aku tiba-tiba mengingat diriku yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah hujan salju yang begitu deras sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Tepat sebelum Kudo bersikeras akan mengantar ku ke bandara dua hari sesudahnya.

Benarkah itu aku yang ia maksud? Tapi aku ragu dan segera mengabaikannya.

"Apa ia memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu yang di belakangnya ada tulisan, _pretend is me_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eng, sebentar. Oh! Iya benar. Ia memakai jaket yang sangat kontras dengan warna salju yang menerpanya saat itu. Kebetulan ia sedang membelakangi ku jadi tulisan yang ada di belakangnya terlihat seperti itu kira-kira bunyinya." pernyataan pemuda itu sangat mencengangkan.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Tapi untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu padaku?

Ia kembali berbicara, "Mengapa itu bisa jadi kau, karena rambutmu yang kemerahan itu terlihat begitu familiar untukku. Aku mau memanggilmu saat itu, tapi aku ragu. Aku takut jika itu bukan kau,"

"Jika itu aku, apa yang akan kau katakan?" kataku yang akhirnya menyerah dengan semua obrolan ini.

Tapi tampaknya, ia belum menyadarinya. Sepertinya sifat kepekaannya belum juga hilang setelah semua ini. Shinichi Kudo, tetaplah Shinichi Kudo. Dan Conan Edogawa adalah 'diri'nya yang lain.

Aku masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lalu, ia menjawab, "Jika itu adalah kau, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku sekarang telah menyesal karena telah mengabaikan perasaanmu dan lebih memilih Ran ketimbang kau, yang jelas-jelas bukan jodohku sampai sekarang. Aku menyadarinya ketika kau sudah pergi ke Amerika dan perasaanku pada Ran mulai berubah layaknya perasaan suka sebagai teman, bukan seseorang yang spesial lagi untuknya. Aku tidak akan mau membuang-buang sisa hidup 'kedua' ku ini dengan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Maka aku ingin kau kembali. Hanya kembali denganku seperti dulu. Namun, dengan tema yang berbeda. Karena aku, jatuh cinta padamu."

_Speechless_. Seperti ada banyak tangan yang menutupi mulutku agar tidak bersuara. Terlebih lagi saat ia berbalik dan menatap ke arahku. Lututku benar-benar sudah lemas bagai tak bersendi. Isi perutku seakan dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu kecil dan juga serangan aneh seperti sengatan listrik dari berbagai kabel.

Keheningan mulai datang menghujam kami dari berbagai sudut. Seakan membiarkan degup jantung kami semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Aku sendiri masih seperti orang dungu yang kehilangan otak sehatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih ingin menyangkalnya jika itu bukan kau.. Ai?" ia sepertinya serius dengan apa yang baru dikatakannya barusan.

Dan, Ya Tuhan? ia memanggilku apa tadi? Ai?

Udara.

Ya, aku butuh itu sekarang.

Aku tak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Dia telah menggratiskan udara segar ini agar kuhirup sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah terasa cukup. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut, "K..Kau, ta..tau darimana jika itu.. a..ku?" gugup. Tentu saja aku gugup. Belum pernah aku merasa sebodoh ini di depannya.

"Cahaya. Itu adalah kuncinya. Rambutmu yang pirang stroberi itu akan berpendar warna merahnya jika terbias oleh cahaya matahari dari salju. Dan menurutku tidak ada orang yang memiliki rambut seperti itu serupa dengan kau. Malah, menurutku kau adalah satu-satunya. Dan disini, rambutmu berwarna persis dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan sebelumnya. Namun, dengan cahaya dari api disana itu," ia menunjuk ke arah api di tungku perapian.

Lagi-lagi _speechless_. Sialan betul orang ini. Aku bahkan harus mengakui kehebatannya 'lagi' kali ini. Aku benar-benar kalah sebagai seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya. Aku berkata dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin kita menjalani hidup baru dalam harapan yang baru di tengah hari baru yang menuntun kita dalam kesehariannya. Aku hanya ingin kita yang dulu akan menjadi kita yang sekarang. Dan aku juga akan membiarkan mereka semua tahu bahwa rasa cinta itu hadir dalam balutan kebersamaan yang mencangkup tangis dan tawa." Aku mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda itu dengan sedikit ulasan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya aku lakukan.

Hal terbodoh lagi yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kulihat ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Tidak ada keraguan akan hal ini, kemudian ia segera mencium keningku dan memelukku hangat. Aku tanpa sadar menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hei.. mengapa kau cengeng sekali _sih_?" ia mengusap air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya setelah ia memegang pipiku lembut.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak akan pernah berhenti berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah menjawab seluruh perasaanku padamu lewat hari ini, dan ternyata masih ada manusia yang mau menjadikan ku 'teman' hidup yang sangat spesial untuknya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kedua hal itu Tuhan," aku mencoba untuk berhenti mengalirkan air mataku.

Ia menjatuhkan keningnya di keningku dan mata kami saling memejam sesaat hingga ketika kedua kelopak mata kami terbuka, senyum kami merekah.

Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini, yang aku harap bisa selamanya ada.

"Tuhan menyayangi kau Ai, dan aku.. akan selalu menjadi milikmu," gumamnya berbisik.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih.. eng, Conan. Aku akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

Suasana dingin yang menusuk hingga ke dalam ruangan ini terasa begitu fana. Karena kehangatan telah berbaur di antara kami. Semakin lama, api di tungku mulai menyusut dan akhirnya padam. Abu hitam sisa pembakaran telah dibersihkan dan terganti oleh kayu bakar baru yang siap membakar lebih panas lagi.

Waktu terasa bergulir terlalu cepat sehingga membuat langit berubah menjadi pagi yang beku.

Ya, salju.. akhirnya datang. Mereka menyambut awal kehidupan 'baru' di kota seindah ini. Bersamaa dengan kehidupan 'kedua' aku dan Conan. Entah bagaimana pun caranya, kita tidak bisa terus menerus terdiam di satu tempat saja, bukan?

Kita harus mulai berani membuat satu langkah baru.

Tangan kami saling bertautan satu sama lain dalam tawa yang kami ciptakan akan kenangan-kenangan kami yang sudah lama tertimbun bersama harapan lama yang kini kembali dimunculkan.

Tawa kami berdua yang begitu lepas, adalah bukti bahwa aku dan Conan bisa layak 'berjalan' di pinggir jalan kota Tokyo yang ramai ––dan serasa berdua di bawah naungan langit yang bermandikan rintiknya butiran-butiran salju putih yang jatuh bersama kedamaian surga.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far _

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you._

* * *

><p><strong>an :**

Hei! :) I'm coming with a new story, my dear readers :) tapi kali ini aku hanya menyajikan oneshot saja. Karena.. sedang mendapat WB untuk 'Clumsy' by the way. Namun, pasti nanti akan aku selesaikan kok. Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih yang banyak karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Dan, jika kalian berkenan, silahkan tuangkan komentar kalian di kolom _**REVIEW**_ di bawah ini. Apapun bentuknya insyaAllahakan author terima dengan ikhlas.

See ya and _bye_!


End file.
